


Question Time

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: Dating, Exhibitionism, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a typical afternoon of hanging out for Ryder and Unique as they contemplate bodies, and things that happen on stages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question Time

**Author's Note:**

> For NeyronRose’s prompt: Something about Ryder and Unique from [Now I’m a Believer](http://likearumchocolatesouffle.tumblr.com/post/42829442021/now-im-a-believer-master-post).  
> Also betaed by NeyronRose. Thank you! :D

Ryder was cross-legged on Unique’s bed, hunched over his notebook and tapping a pencil against his chin. He had text-to-speech turned on, and his laptop was reading to him in its robotic voice about _Romeo and Juliet_.

Unique said “Hey,” and waited for Ryder to pause the speech. She turned away from the mirror where she’d been styling her mid-length wig for prom. “Can you use headphones? That thing can’t say Mercutio right and it’s making me a little nuts.”

Ryder laughed. “Sorry. I think I’m actually gonna take a break.” He slammed the lid and flopped onto his side, sighing dramatically. “I don’t get this whole thing about how different characters have different poetic styles or whatever. Like, reading normal English is hard enough, and now I have to read something where half the words don’t make sense, _and_ figure out what kind of poetry they’re talking in?”

Unique waved her hand dismissively. “Let’s just watch the movie. Plays aren’t written to be read, they’re written to be _seen_.”

Ryder propped himself up on one hand and smirked. “Are you asking me on a date?”

"Honey, I’ll watch a tragic romance with you any time; it doesn’t have to be a date."

"Just a tragic one?"

She got up and walked over to sit by his feet. “That’s the most interesting kind.” She stroked his leg idly. “Question time?”

"Definitely." He grinned. "Hm, what haven’t I asked you yet?"

"I have one. If you had to switch bodies with someone you know, who would you pick?"

"Hm." Ryder rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "Are we switching memories and lives and stuff too?"

"No, just bodies."

"Then probably Sam I guess?"

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"That answer is so boring! You have the same build, the same skin color… You even both have floppy hair."

"I thought you liked my hair."

She snickered. “I love your hair. But wouldn’t you rather switch with Jake or someone? Try something new?”

"I don’t know, he gets bullied a lot, and - Hey! You just wanna make out with Jake."

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, as if you don’t.”

Ryder stuck out his tongue and sat up enough to thwack her on the knee. “Okay, well who would _you_ switch with?”

"Marley. Your turn."

"Wait, wait. Why are you picking Marley?"

"She’s hot, skinny, she has boobs…"

"That describes like, most of the girls we know. Is it because I used to have a crush on her?"

"Well, would you still make out with me if I looked like Kitty?"

"Oh, definitely."

She laughed. “Okay. Kitty then. Your turn.”

"Okay…" He sat up all the way and gave her a quick kiss. "You can do anything for one hour with absolutely no negative consequences. What do you do?"

"Wear a bikini to the pool. You?"

"Hmm…" He looked her over lecherously.

She smirked and raised one eyebrow.

"I’d use my one hour during a school assembly. I’d take you up onto the stage and have awesome sex with you right there in front of everyone."

"Oooh, exhibitionist streak, huh?"

He laughed. “Like you’re surprised.”

She kissed him firmly and pushed him backward until he was on his back again. “No, I’m really not.”


End file.
